A major area of interest in genome biology, especially in light of the determination of the complete nucleotide sequences of a number of genomes, is the targeted alteration of genome sequences.
Artificial nucleases, which link the cleavage domain of nuclease to a designed DNA-binding protein (e.g., zinc-finger protein (ZFP) linked to a nuclease cleavage domain such as from FokI), have been used for targeted cleavage in eukaryotic cells. For example, zinc finger nuclease-mediated genome editing has been shown to modify the sequence of the human genome at a specific location by (1) creation of a double-strand break (DSB) in the genome of a living cell specifically at the target site for the desired modification, and by (2) allowing the natural mechanisms of DNA repair to “heal” this break.
To increase specificity, the cleavage event is induced using one or more pairs of custom-designed zinc finger nucleases that dimerize upon binding DNA to form a catalytically active nuclease complex. In addition, specificity has been further increased by using one or more pairs of zinc finger nucleases (ZFNs) that include engineered cleavage half-domains that cleave double-stranded DNA only upon formation of a heterodimer. See, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0131962, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The double-stranded breaks (DSBs) created by artificial nucleases have been used, for example, to induce targeted mutagenesis, induce targeted deletions of cellular DNA sequences, and facilitate targeted recombination at a predetermined chromosomal locus. See, for example, United States Patent Publications 2003/0232410; 2005/0208489; 2005/0026157; 2005/0064474; 2006/0188987; 2006/0063231; 2007/0218528; 2007/0134796; 2008/0015164 and International Publication Nos. WO 07/014275 and WO 2007/139982, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes. Thus, the ability to generate a DSB at a target genomic location allows for genomic editing of any genome.
There are two major and distinct pathways to repair DSBs—homologous recombination and non-homologous end-joining (NHEJ). Homologous recombination requires the presence of a homologous sequence as a template (e.g., “donor”) to guide the cellular repair process and the results of the repair are error-free and predictable. In the absence of a template (or “donor”) sequence for homologous recombination, the cell typically attempts to repair the DSB via the unpredictable and error-prone process of non-homologous end-joining (NHEJ).
Single strand breaks (SSBs), including DNA nicks, are one of the most frequent DNA lesions produced by endogenous reactive oxygen species and during DNA metabolism, such as DNA repair and replication. See, McKinnon et al. (2007) Annu Rev Genomics Hum Genet 8:37-55; Okano et al. (2003) Mol Cell Biol 23:3974-3981. Chromosomes of non-apoptotic cells contain single-strand discontinuities (SSBs/nicks) positioned at about 50 kb intervals all over the entire genome. See, e.g., Szekvolgyi et al. (2007) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 104:14964-14969. Most SSB/nicks are repaired by a rapid global SSB repair process that can be divided into four basic steps: SSB detection by poly (ADP-ribose) polymerase-1 (PARP-1), DNA end processing by various enzymes, DNA gap filling by DNA polymerases, and DNA ligation by DNA ligases, See Caldecott, K. W. (2008) Nat Rev Genet 9, 619-31. Lee et al. (2004) Cell 117:171-184 found data to suggest that nicks induced by mutated RAG proteins might initiate homology-directed repair (HDR) in mammalian cells.
However, it has not previously been shown that ZFNs can be engineered to induce SSBs/nicks, or that these SSBs/nicks can be repaired by homologous recombination, or that they can be used to facilitate the targeted integration of a transgene via homologous recombination. Thus, there remains a need for methods and composition that generate single-stranded breaks (nicks) in double-stranded DNA and facilitate targeted integration by homologous recombination at the nicked site, without simultaneously occurrence of error-prone NHEJ repair in mammalian/human cells.